


[podfic] Faster Than An AK-47

by justanotherStonyfan, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, Vibrators, but there are moans because this is a fic about fapping duh, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Steve tries a vibrator for the first time.





	[podfic] Faster Than An AK-47

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faster Than an AK-47](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874138) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> My thanks to justanotherstonyfan for giving our Steve such a perfect intro to vibrators.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/38756243525/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: HENDRIKS - Electric Feel (MGMT/Henry Green Cover)


End file.
